Glycopeptide antibiotics is the first choice pharmaceutical for clinically treating infection of methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). However, the treatment MRSA of using Glycopeptide antibiotics causes developments of bacterial drug resistance, for example sensibility of MRSA against vancomycin is reduced. It will produce serious risks to clinically treat infection. Therefore, it is extremely urgent to find new glycopeptide antibiotics of effective drug-resistant strains.
A Chinese Patent Application No. 200910053906.9 reports that a new type of glycopeptide compound LYV07ww01 has antibacterial activity, its novelty lies in that a hydroxyl at position 4 of amino acid sugar at position 6 of peptide backbone is a axial bond.
A Chinese Patent Application No. 201110070597.3 reports that synthesis and antibacterial activities of three-substituted derivatives on N1, N4, N6 three amino acid residues based on compound LYV07ww01.
A Chinese Patent Application No. 201110070599.2 reports that synthesis and antibacterial activities of mono-substituted derivatives on amino acid residues based on LYV07ww01 compound. It have been found from the study that the activity of N4-alkyl compounds is the best, the activity of N1, N4-dialkyl compound is the second, and N1, N4, N6—three alkyl compound does not have obvious activity.